


My Immortal (by Charlotte Brontë)

by Lord_What_Fools_These_Mortals_Be



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_What_Fools_These_Mortals_Be/pseuds/Lord_What_Fools_These_Mortals_Be
Summary: Inspired by a tumblr post by @biggest-gaudiest-patronuses. This is literally what it says on the tin, a rewrite of My Immortal in the style of Charlotte Brontë
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	My Immortal (by Charlotte Brontë)

**Author's Note:**

> I was about to go to bed and thought "Oh, I'll scroll through tumblr for 5 minutes before I do that" and then I saw this post: https://biggest-gaudiest-patronuses.tumblr.com/post/623735365237342208/a-my-immortal-rewrite-in-the-style-of-charlotte  
> Smash cut to me, 3 hours later, having hastily refamiliarised myself a bit with both Charlotte Brontë's style and My Immortal, and gone down a rabbit hole researching Victorian Era greetings, posting this, unedited, the first fanfiction I have gotten around to in months (like, literally half a year).  
> I'm sorry if it's bad and/or not at all like Charlotte Brontë. I just need this out of my head as soon as possible, so I don't have to think about it anymore. I'm probably gonna do the whole thing at some point and it's probably gonna get better when I'm not sleep deprived and have gotten into the style a little bit more. Also, I didn't do the Author's Notes because I'm quite attached to that last grain of sanity that's still floating around in my head somewhere.  
> I think at this point the Note is getting longer than the actual thing, so without further ado, I present to you My Immortal as written by Charlotte Brontë:

Good day, my name is Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way. My hair is of an ebony black (which was the inspiration for my Christian name), bearing purple streaks and red tips, and it cascades down past my shoulders, reaching the middle of my back. I also have icy blue eyes, the colour of translucent tears or of the frosty shores and glaciers found in Arctic lands. I have been told by many that I bear a striking resemblance to Ms Amy Lee. Though my surname may suggest it, I've no relations to Mr Gerard Way, though it pains my heart to say so, for the aforementioned gentleman is a cussedly fine-looking young fellow. One might not be able to tell by my teeth, which are quite straight and of a pearly white colour, much like my pale ivory skin, but i am, indeed, a vampire. In addition to this I am also a witch and attend a school, the curriculum of which pertains to magic, by the name of Hogwarts in England, where I (being seventeen years of age) attend the seventh grade. I am what is known as a goth (which I would suppose to have become rather apparent by now) and consequently prefer to dress in black. I adore Hot Topic rather a lot, and as a result if this, it is where I purchase all my garments. To give an example, on the present day I was wearing a pitch-black corset, surrounded by matching lace along with a miniskirt of the darkest leather, bright pink fishnet stockings, and combat boots the colour of coal. My face was adorned by lipstick of that same raven colour, as well as ivory foundation to make my complexion even more pallid, black eyeliner, and eye shadow the colour of blood. I was going along my way outside Hogwarts. It was a very precipitous day, icy flakes and torrents of water streaming down from the heavens, ersing any last trace of the sun. I was glad of it. I found myself under the judging gazes of multiple preps, and repaid them with a rude gesture.

"I say, Ebony!" called a voice from somewhere. Upon looking up I beheld... Draco Malfoy!

"How do you do? To what do I owe the pleasure of talking to you, Draco?" I asked.

"Nothing," he replied in a bashful tone.

In that moment I was beckoned by my friends and was therefore compelled to leave.


End file.
